


Sing

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Singing, couldn't really think of songs tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: RFA+V+Unknown react to a tone-deaf MC





	1. Yoosung

**Author's Note:**

> So this one took me a while too but I finally finished it. Couldn't really think of proper songs for everyone so.

Yoosung felt terrible. He drank some bad milk and was now having the worst stomach ache. He felt so bad, he couldn’t move, and was now lying on MC’s lap on the couch. MC ran their fingers through his hair. _Poor baby,_ MC thought. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Yoosung smiled, “Well, you could sing me a lullaby.”

“W-what?”

“Sing me a lullaby.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Yoosung. I’m not a very good-“

“Please MC?” He interrupted them. “It would make me feel so much better.”

MC tried to say no again, but the moment Yoosung looked at them with those eyes, they knew they lost.

MC sighed and cleared their throat. “Go to sleep my baby~”

Yoosung was so surprised he nearly fell off the couch. Luckily MC’s eyes were closed so they didn’t notice _No wonder they didn’t want to sing._ He thought.

“The birds and baby lambs~” MC continued, blushing.

Yoosung thought it was the cutest thing. It actually did make him feel better. Yoosung closed his eyes as well and just enjoyed it.

“Are all sleeping in the front yard, and the Mountains”


	2. Jaehee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually wanted to add a part where Jaehee sings with a really pretty voice in this one but it didn't fit. I might just make one for just her in the future.

Jaehee was cleaning up in the living room when she heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. She got worried, and instantly ran into the kitchen to check things out. As soon as she got there though, she was relieved to find that it was just MC, cooking, and the strange noise was just them, singing? They were singing one of Zen’s songs. Jaehee smiled and sat at the table so she could listen more.

After a while, MC finally turned around and was surprised to find that Jaehee was listening to them the whole time. They were red as a tomato. “J-Jaehee, I-“

“Please keep going,” Jaehee smiled. “I’m really enjoying.”

MC blushed even more, but started singing again.


	3. Zen

Zen was called in to work on a new play but the director sent everyone home early. “Babe?” He called as soon as he got home, but he got no response.

He suddenly heard a sound similar to an animal dying coming from the kitchen. He quickly ran inside, but was surprised to find that the noise was coming from MC. It turns out that those dying animal noises were actually MC’s singing. There they were, mopping the floor, while ~~screeching~~ singing ‘Don’t Go Breaking My Heart’ by ‘Elton John’. It was really, really terrible. Dogs were barking outside ~~to which MC remained blissfully unaware~~ , but Zen thought it was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. So what did he do? He joined them.

MC was already on the second verse by the time Zen arrived, Zen just jumped in before MC could continue, ~~and by jump I mean jump in through the door dramatically.~~ “Don’t go breaking my heart.”

MC jumped, they weren’t expecting Zen to be home so soon. They blushed, embarrassed at their singing but Zen waved his hand, gesturing for them to continue, “You take the weight off of me,” they smiled.

“Oh honey, when I knock on your door,” he held them in his arms now.

“I gave you my key,” they kissed his nose.

The sound was certainly different, Zen’s beautiful voice paired with MC’s, but Zen couldn’t have been happier. ~~~~


	4. Saeran

Saeran was in the kitchen when it happened. He was just about to get some ice cream when he heard a strange noise coming from the bedroom. It sounded like MC was in pain so he quickly ran to where they were. When he got there, he saw MC screaming at their hairbrush. Saeran was so confused. He walked toward them slowly but they had yet to notice him. Was something wrong? Did something bad happen? Were they mad at him? MC, still oblivious to their boyfriend, continued to make those strange noises, with Saeran just staring at them. He finally noticed that they were actually saying words. _Wait, are they singing?_ He thought, _oh god they are._ He’s never seen them sing before, and they would always refuse whenever they went to karaoke with the RFA members. He didn’t think they’d want him to see this so he just backed away slowly and went back to the kitchen, MC never knowing that he was there.

Saeran actually loved hearing MC sing, and would often watch them on the CCTV. They always looked like they were having so much fun. But he knew that they wanted to hide it, so he decided not to push and just enjoy it secretly.


	5. Jumin

He already knew how they sang. He’s heard them in the shower several times and thought nothing of it, which MC appreciated ~~though he did rush into the bathroom the first time to make sure they weren’t being murdered~~. And he always enjoys listening to them because it’s when they seem the happiest.

They went to karaoke with the other RFA members and MC was already very drunk ~~flirting with Jumin and playing with his hair which made the others cringe~~. When Yoosung got off the stage, MC suddenly stood up, “I wanna sing!” MC ~~stumbled~~ walked up to the stage ~~and Luciel brought out his camera~~.

The ‘Shrek’ version of ‘I Need a Hero’ began to play ~~Seven chose it~~ and MC started singing, “Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods?” As soon as they started everyone except Jumin reacted, Saeran immediately covered his ears. “Where’s that street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds?” Yoosung, Zen, and V were trying very hard to be nice, smiling politely.

“Isn’t there a white knight, upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.” MC started dancing. Jaehee watched, disappointed at how drunk they’ve gotten. Seven was laughing so hard he could barely keep the camera still. He turned to Jumin, “I’ve never seen MC this smashed. Just look at them go!” MC was screaming into the mike now, “I love drunk karaoke.”

Jumin wasn’t paying much attention to Luciel, he watching MC the whole time, just enjoying their performance. He was so proud “This isn’t much different from how they normally sing.” He finally answered.

“You mean this is how they sound all the time?” Luciel asked.

“Yes. Lovely, isn’t it?” Jumin smiled, “Perhaps I should get them to sing for the new cat album I’m developing.” ~~Jaehee sweats nervously~~.


	6. V

V and MC were relaxing on the couch one day. MC as been on their phone for a while now, looking frustrated while they typed.

“Is something wrong, MC?” V finally asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” MC put their phone down. “It’s just this damn song. I can’t get it out of my head, but I can’t remember the title. It’s driving me crazy.”

“Well, maybe I can help. Why don’t you try singing it for me?”

MC was nervous. They knew they were terrible at singing, and never planned on letting V hear them.

V smiled warmly at them, waiting patiently.

Gah MC couldn’t say no to that face. MC began to hum softly.

V couldn’t tell what the song was because they were so out of tune. “Sorry dear, could you sing louder? I can barely hear you.”

MC sighed, knowing that they’d have to sing the words they remembered. “Hmm hmm hmm hmm thrown a hmm hmm of glitter in the air,”

V just listened to them, smiling.

MC was about to stop, thinking he couldn’t tell when V finally spoke, “It’s ‘Glitter in the Air’ by ‘Pink”.”

He smiled, and went back to doing his own thing.


	7. Saeyoung

MC was hanging out in the living room when Saeyoung walked in. He placed his laptop on the coffee table in front of them and turned it on. _This can’t be good._ MC thought. Suddenly, MC was on the screen, dancing around and singing ‘Set Fire to the Rain’ by ‘Adele’. MC was mortified and Saeyoung suddenly burst out laughing. “What the hell Saeyoung!!” MC screamed. They stood up and slapped the back of his head and he laughed even more.

Saeyoung fell on his ass laughing. “I actually thought you were dying when I heard this.” His face was getting red from laughing so hard.

“Hey, screw you! I’m a great singer!” And MC started singing at the same time as the video. “But I set fiiiire to the rain!”

Saeyoung covered his ears and pretended to be in pain. “AAAAHHH NOOOO” He started laughing again.

MC just kept going, glad that they could make him laugh. “Well it burned while I cried,”

Saeyoung suddenly stood up and joined them singing just as terribly ~~if not worse~~ , “’Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!”

Neither of them was faking it.


End file.
